Fearless
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: a songfic i wrote coz i really want such a vid put up by Swift...plz r


**A/N**: _Ever heard a song that made you think "Oh yea, this must have a music video made." Well, Fearless is one such song. I wonder why Taylor didn't do a video on this one. Anyway, use your imagination and a video might come up in your mind. I used mine and here's it._

_And yes, I haven't repeated the parts of the song that are standard coz it would make the story quite boring, so, please R&R-flames are welcome! Review FEARLESS!_

**FEARLESS**

"Aren't the streets looking beautiful?"

_There's something about the way_

_The streets look when it's just rained_

Kevin looked towards where Gwen pointed and after a couple of seconds of contemplation, said" Umm, they look the same to me."

Gwen crossed her arms and said" Well you need to stop looking and start seeing. Look at the way the light is being reflected from it. Looks so shiny, almost as if, as if…." She couldn't find the right words to describe the shimmering streets.

"Uh, as if they were glowing on their own?" Kevin offered, trying to see through Gwen's POV.

"Mmhmm", Gwen said, nodding anxiously.

_There's a glow off the pavement._

Kevin kept walking ahead with Gwen close behind him. They had been to a super boring formal ball where there was numerous gesturing and fake complimenting and much less of dancing and waltzing. After being there for about an hour or so, Gwen got really bored and insisted on going home. Why, the dance that she and Kevin had after Ben wrecked the Spring Formal last year, was wayyy better than this stupid dance.

Gwen was now glad she missed it last year and had made that night special with her dark haired boyfriend. Only if, she could dance with him once again. Now she really wanted to dance to her favorite song and that too, right as Kevin was unlocking the door of his car in the parking lot.

_You walk me to the car, and you know_

_ I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah!_

"Gwen?" Kevin called out softly as he held the car door open for her as she was lost in her own La-La Land. "Gweenn?"He called her and shook her shoulders slightly to make her snap out of her trance.

Gwen shook her head as if waking up from a dream and muttered, "Yeah, what?"

"Do you wanna go home? Coz I guess this parking lot is not a very charming area to sleep and dream with eyes wide open. Plus, you are kinda nearing your curfew for the evening. "

Gwen's sweet fantasies immediately left her as she registered his words. She got into the car and looked at the car clock. It was 9.30 p.m. and her curfew was 10.00.

"Yeah, of course. Drive now. "As Kevin drove for a few seconds, Gwen could hear the rumbling clouds and little bouts of lightening along with the little drizzle.

"I don't believe this. It's been raining all day long, and it has started raining yet again."Gwen complained.

Kevin tuned flicked on a button and a 3D satellite image of USA flashed in front of them. He selected Illinois to see the weather conditions around Bellwood.

"Bad news. It's not just the rain. A storm is fast approaching Bellwood in less than 15 minutes." Kevin warned.

_"Oh shit! If I'm caught up in the storm and get late I'm so grounded for a week." _Gwen thought.

"In that case, why don't you drive faster Kevin? You are driving at a measly 25 miles an hour and my house is well more than 15 miles from here."

_You're driving down the road_

_ I wonder if you know, I'm trying so hard_

_Not to get caught up now_

"Better late than never Gwen. As you said, it's been raining all day long, and the road is pretty slippery even by the standards of my car. I don't care about myself, but if something happens to…." He stopped from saying what he was going to.

"Something happens to whom, Kevin?" Gwen asked knowing quite well where he was getting to.

"T-to my car's paint job. If I drive fast, we might crash against something which is not as bad as getting my paint job chipped." Kevin cleverly covered up.

"We are not getting anywhere with our relationship if you keep doing this." Gwen said slightly mad at him for avoiding the topic.

"Keep doing what?" Kevin teased, coolly as he ran his hand through his hair without even thinking about it.

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

Gwen couldn't help smiling inwardly. Every time he did that, she had the mad urge to run her fingers through his hair as she had done the several times they kissed each other. But those moments were not-so-frequent thanks to Ben's interventions or some Intergalactic Plumber Duties springing up.

_Absent mindedly, making me want you_

_And I donno how, it gets better than this_

Suddenly he stopped the car on one side of the road and got out. He went to Gwen's door and pulled it open, offering her a hand to get out.

Gwen curiously looked all around her and couldn't see any building or inhabitable place. Turning to Kevin, she frowned and asked, "What now? Roads' too slippery to drive at all?"

Kevin smirked and leaning towards her door said, "Nope. Just come along with me."

Gwen shook her head in the negative and said, "Not happening. It's raining more heavily and I'm not gonna spoil my favorite dress."

Kevin sighed and straightened himself up. "Guess, I'll have to do this the hard way then."

He held her hand and pulled her out of the car and dragged her with him. Not that he was being harsh on her, his hold was perfectly light but Gwen didn't protest further because but this time, even she was getting curious.

Suddenly, the small clearing between small hills came into view where they had had the dance a year ago.

"Wanna dance?"

Gwen smiled and took his outstretched arm. "You bet! But what about the music?"

"All set." He took out his Galvan Foldable Music System and set it on full sound. The speaker played some classical waltz music.

_You take my hand and drive me headfirst- Fearless._

After half an hour of dancing and talking, Gwen sighed and placed her head on Kevin's broad chest as they continued to sway to the music. Kevin held her closer. His breath tickled her bare neck and she relished the moment. Suddenly a loud lightning occurred and it started raining heavily.

"Hey, did you notice it was raining." Kevin said in a voice mixed with sarcasm and sweetness.

Gwen slapped his upper arm and pulled away to look back into his eyes. " Yeah, I did, smart guy. So?"

"So? Your million dollar dress is going to get ruined. And then you're gonna freak out and…"

"I don't care."

"You…what?"

"I said, I don't care. I guess its kinda fun, you know, dancing in the rain without worrying about anything, even my dress. But hey, if YOU are worried about your car covers…"

"The covers can go to hell for a while." Kevin said as he continued to look into her emerald pools.

_And I donno why, but with you-I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress – Fearless._

"Umm Gwen?" Kevin said after he took a quick glance at his wrist watch.

"Hmm?" Gwen replied dreamily.

"Its 10.30 now. We must get moving. If you reach home after the date changes, I'm gonna be sentenced to hell forever."

Gwen pulled out reluctantly as she didn't want to leave just yet. But she got Kevin's point too. She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her like a stubborn kid.

"No, this is so much fun. I wanna be here, like this – forever and ever."

Kevin chuckled at her cute antics. He tucked the hair fallen on her face behind her ear and said, " I know, love. But think…"

"Alright, the sensible Gwen is back. Let's go." She said flatly and walked to where the car had been parked. As they got in the car and Kevin went off at top speed, she stopped him.

"Hey, don't go so fast. Drive slow."

Kevin looked at her strangely and said," Okay" he said unsurely.

Gwen was glad he didn't ask for an explanation because she really wanted to stay with him as long as possible.

_So baby, drive slow, until we run out of road_

_In this one horse town – I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat-_

As the car moved along the road slowly, Kevin glanced at Gwen and saw her staring outside the window and above, as if trying to see the first drop of rain falling from the sky.

Kevin smiled as he reverted his attention back to the road .after a few minutes, Gwen rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, her face perfectly tranquil and content.

"I wish this moment could last forever."

"There are many more moments to come, princess. Very soon."

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now, capture it remember it_

_And I donno…._

In a little while, the car came to a halt in front of Gwen's house. "Time to say goodbye." Kevin said a little unhappy. Gwen smiled weakly and got out of the car. Kevin waited, as always, to see her enter before he could drive off. Gwen rung the bell twice, thrice but nobody opened up. She looked towards Kevin with a worried face. Kevin immediately joined her at the doorstep.

"Hey look at the WELCOME mat." Saying, he picked up a piece of paper that said, _'sorry Gwen, we had to leave for your aunt May's. She's sick and wants to see us.'_

"Looks like you've got no company for tonight."

Gwen nodded in the positive and opened the door with the spare key in her purse. Before closing the door she wished for a few more moments with Kevin before saying 'goodbye'.

_You stood there with me in the doorway, _

_My hands shake I'm not usually this way _

"Umm, so, wanna come in?"

"No…next time I guess. I kinda promised mom I'll be home tonight, so…"

"Oh, that's fine. You're always with me…and Ben." She added a bit nervous. "And by the way, thanks for tonight. It was magical."

"I've got something more magical for you."

Before Gwen could ask, Kevin stepped closer and pulled her gently towards himself, their bodies touching. He leaned forward and so did Gwen. She could feel her nervousness fading and she felt more confident as their lips touched and Kevin made a move to deepen the kiss. They stood in the doorway for half an hour French kissing, their hands roaming all around each others' bodies. They pulled apart for air and Gwen smiled shyly. "That was …"

"Mind blowing. Good night Gwen." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Kev. See you later."

" In my dreams."

"Sure."

_But, you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, its flawless, really something_

_It's Fearless._

**Whaddya think? Plz r&r…**


End file.
